


A Pale Duo's Family Journey

by Ausomerus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Two vessels stumble into Greenpath, meeting a new bug.  Found family.
Relationships: Nailmaster Sheo & OC (Hollow Knight), OC & OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Pale Duo's Family Journey

Two vessels ran through the undergrowth in Greenpath. One had curved horns on the top of their mask, the other, straight horns on the top of their mask. Aching pain in their legs forced them to the ground. They looked at each other before consciousness slipped from their grasp. A shared thought flowed through both of their heads at the last second.

“Free.”

\-----------------------------------------------

A nailmaster with a love for art burst out of his hut in Greenpath.

“The Durandas aren’t too far. At least I’ll be able to have brunch.”

He headed through the top tunnel that led to his prey. One duranda would be enough for a day. He looked down through the hole leading to ground, only to reel back from what he saw. He quickly jumped down, circling the two motionless vessels. His eyebrows furrowed and his voice shook, knowing what could have happened.  _ Was I too late? Could I have saved them? _

“Little ones? Are you two alright?”

He shivered as he thought of the worst when there was no reply, not even a single movement. He let out a sigh before scooping the two grubs into his arms. He looked up through the hole he came from, quickly setting one of the grubs back on the ground.

“I’ll be right back, little one. Just getting your sibling up, then I’ll take you up.”

Even though they couldn’t hear him in their state, he felt better explaining what he was doing. He quickly took the sibling with the curved horns up into the tunnel. He sat them down in the safety of the tunnel before repeating the process for the sibling with the straight horns. He scooped the siblings into his arms and carried them to his secluded hut in the middle of the overgrowth in Greenpath.

He sat the duo on his bed, not caring about the blood staining his sheets. There were more important things to worry about, like the grubs laying in front of him. He got a first aid kit from nearby, pulling out some silk gauze, along with some lifeblood. Sure, it was taboo, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He spilled some lifeblood into a bowl before laying the gauze in it. After a bit, he pulled the gauze out, grimacing when he felt how slimy it had become.  _ This never gets any easier. _

He carefully cut a section, wrapping it around the sibling with the curved horns’s cracked sections of their mask. He cut another segment, this time wrapping it around cuts and bruises to their shell.  _ What happened to this little one? Where did they get these injuries from? More importantly, where are their parents? _

He did the same to the sibling with the straight horns, noticing similar injuries to their chitin.  _ What happened to these two? They look too young to be on their own like this… _

He let out a sigh, knowing that he had done all he could, and yet, wanting to do more to ensure their survival. He brought a chair closer to his bed before plopping down. He watched the two grubs like a bee watches for intruders.  _ Please don’t let my efforts go to waste. Wyrm, don’t let these two die. _


End file.
